Elliot del Borgo
Elliot A. del Borgo (* 27. Oktober 1938 in Port Chester, New York City) ist ein US-amerikanischer Komponist, Musikpädagoge und Trompeter. Leben Er studierte am University College in Potsdam, New York, und bekam 1960 den Bachelor of Science. Sodann wechselte er an die Temple University, an der er 1962 diplomierte. Ein weiterer Wechsel folgte an das Philadelphia Konservatorium, wo er seine Studien mit Musiktheorie und Komposition bei Vincent Persichetti und Trompete bei Gilbert Johnson vervollständigte. Del Borgo war Dozent für Trompete in Philadelphia und Pennsylvania von 1960 bis 1965. Die Crane School of Music verpflichtet ihn 1966 als Professor für Komposition, Blasorchester-Direktion, Orchestration, Kontrapunkt, Dirigier- und Probentechnik, Trompete, Musiktheorie, grafische Notation in der zeitgenössischen Musik, Dies verschaffte ihm Verpflichtungen als Referent und Gastdirigent bei verschiedenen Institutionen und Orchestern. Kompositorisch fühlt er sich Paul Hindemith und seiner Definition von Gebrauchsmusik verpflichtet. Del Borgo's Œuvre umfasst rund 500 Werke für nahezu alle Genres, wobei er technisch sowohl Anfängerliteratur, als auch sehr anspruchs- und niveauvolle Literatur für Berufsmusiker komponierte. Für die Olympischen Winterspiele 1980 in Lake Placid schuf er die Musik. Werke Werke für Orchester * 1999 The Steppes of Russia * Andover Holiday * Arlington Sketches * Battle Hymn Fantasia * Classic sinfonia * Clog Dance * Concerto for Orchestra Nr. 4 * Concerto grosso * Coronation march * Dance szenario * Danza antico * Divertimento * Double trouble * The Dreidel * Encore!Encore! basieren auf den Can Can aus Gaiete Parisienne von Jacques Offenbach * Entry of the nobles * Fantasia on Amazing graze * God rest ye merry gentlemen * Gregorian christmas * Gregorian Rhapsody * Highride Overture * Hymn Song Fantasia * Irish Suite * Joyouse Suite of Carols * Lo'how a rose e'er blooming * Londonderry Air * Marche Oriental * Overture Classique * Passacaglia in D-Major * Petite Overture * Royal Court Dance * Rustic Dance * Scene de la mer * Shaker Fantasia * Sinfonia a tre * Sinfonia in g * Sonatine classique * Sonatine in G-Major * Stringchant * Suite Francaise * Swing into Strings * Tryptich for christmas * Waltz tryptich * Wexford Circle Werke für Blasorchester * 1973 Music for Winds and Percussion * 1974 Adagio for Winds * 1975 Commemoration Overture * 1976 Symphonic Sketches * 1976 Toccata i dodici * 1978 Do not go gentle in that good night * 1980 Rhapsody for Band * 1980 Chant Variants Symphonische Variationen über den Gregorianischen Psalm Veni Creator Spiritus * 1981 Rituale * 1983 Cantica sacra * 1984 Psalm and Celebration * 1984 Statements * 1984 Vistas * 1985 Canzonetta * 1985 Festa * 1985 Jubiloso * 1985 Prelude, Passacaglia and Fugue * 1986 Ring of Honor * 1986 Sinfonia marciale * 1987 Centennial Ode * 1987 Gaelic Rhapsody * 1987 Sunridge * 1989 A Christmas Fantasia * 1989 Centennial Celebration * 1989 Triumphant Overture * 1990 Hampshire Sketches * 1990 Lancaster Overture * 1990 Symphonic Suite * 1992 Blue Ridge Holiday * 1992 Festive Anthem * 1992 Overture for a Festival * 1992 Overture for Winds * Canterbury overture * Chant rituals * Chesapeake * Choral and canon * Choral and Variant * Corinthian Overture * Dodecaphonic Essay für Klarinetten-Chor * Dramatic Essay * Festive Toccata * Fire Dance * A flemish carol * Heraldic Legend * Hopak für Klarinetten-Chor * Irish Suite für Klarinetten-Chor * Irish Suite für Saxophon-Quartett * Jesu, bleibet meine Freude von (Johann Sebastian Bach) für Klarinetten-Chor gesetzt * Kachina Dance * Lux Aeterna * Partita * Prelude and Toccata * Symphonic Essay * Symphonic Legend * Tryptich * Tryptich II Werke für Percussion-Ensemble * Dimensions * Drum-Check für Perkussion-Sextett * Essay for percussion für Perkussion-Sextett * Holiday for Drums für Perkussion-Quintett * Mosaics for Percussion für Perkussion-Quintett * Preludio for Percussion für Perkussion-Sextett * Rondo for five für Perkussion-Quintett * Scenario for Percussion für Perkussion-Quintett * Sound Scape I für Perkussion-Sextett en:Elliot del Borgo nl:Elliot Del Borgo Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Geboren 1938 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner